More than Words
by Elhienn Hovercast
Summary: [AU]Kira is very picky when it comes to music and Haruka was one of the rising genius of composing, so she was assigned to work for him. At first she was flattered for that, but can she really handle the silent treatment?Especially when HEAVENS enter the mix? KiraxHaruka,
1. Chapter 1

'You will work as Sumeragi Kira composer'

She was really happy and flattered when she heard that, as even if she was considered a rising talent in composing she still was new to the show business.

"I'm a bit nervous… They say that Sumeragi Kira is a picky person when it comes to music", she said clutching her music sheet.

She took a long breath and knocked the door where the meeting was supposed to happen, after receiving an answer to enter she slowly opened the door, seeing a woman with deep wine hair and a man with black hair and golden eyes.

"Ah… I'm Nanami Haruka and… I'm the composer supposed to work with Sumeragi Kira", she said shyly.

"Nanami Haruka huh?", said the woman looking at some documents, "I can't say for sure if you will work with Sumeragi-sama"

"Huh? But…"

"It depends of his answer, if he doesn't approve your song then you wouldn't work with us", she explained.

"Oh… W-Well, I picked one of my best compositions so… Can you have a look?", she asked shaking a bit while giving the woman her music sheets, who flipped some pages before giving it to the golden eyed man.

The room stayed silent for a long time while he looked the sheets with attention, making Haruka very nervous to the point that she started to fidget.

The man known as Sumeragi Kira just nooded and gave back her sheets, Haruka just stood there, blinking puzzled while she took her sheets back.

"Well, you're lucky, he approved it", said the woman, "Now, that you will work with us I think that I should tell my name right? I'm Sakurazawa Eri, pleased to meet the first person that Kira approved", said the woman smirking.

"P-Pleased to met you too Sakurzawa-san", Haruka bowed.

"Please, just call me Eri, it will be easier when we are working and we don't have time for long sentences", replied the woman with a gesture, "You won't talk a lot in this job, believe me."

"Ok?", Haruka blinked feeling puzzled.

"So… We will prepare you the best accommodations as you're the new composer for him, so feel free to tell me what you need to help with your creativity ok?"

"Huh… I tend to compose songs when I interact with the person that I'm supposed to work with", she said fidgeting a bit, "I create song only meant to be sang for them"

"Eh… Then you're out of luck as Sumeragi-san… Huh? What's that?", Eri asked when she saw Kira nodding, "Huh? You don't mind?"

"I want her song", the man simply said.

"Ok then… Well, Haruka, he said that he doesn't mind if you tag along", Eri explained.

"Huh? How do you…?"

"Living a long time here", the woman explained, "Don't worry, you will learn how to understand him"

"R-Right"

"… I'm busy today."

"Huh?"

"He said that you can follow him another day, he's busy today"

"Oh, ok then", she stuttered while the man gave another nod and walked out the room.

"… Good luck Haru-chan", said the woman with sympathy, "I really hope that you don't give up as it's really hard to find another composer that he approves."

Eri just gave her another uncertain look before exiting the room herself, leaving a nervous Haruka, standing in the room feeling lost.

…At first she was flattered to work with Sumeragi Kira, one of the most know idols around the world, but now she wasn't that sure, as she felt hardships coming in the future.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00-**

**BEFORE YOU ASK ABOUT UPDATES FOR "UNLIKELY HELP" I WANT TO SAY THAT IT'S COMPLETED AND IT'S REALLY 4 CHAPTERS OK?**

…**Now, new fanfic, slow update as Kira is hard to write and I'm being a masochist, I will update the other fics, don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wah~ Let's start another day", grumbled Haruka rubbing her eyes feeling drowsy.

She needs coffee.

She wandered around searching for the kitchen while being in her pajamas as it was too early for anyone to be wandering around.

"Ah! Found it!", she said in relief while pouring some coffee, "Wow! The coffee here is one of the best brand!"

After the dark drink was ready she poured it in a pretty cup and put it on the desk, going back to her room to pick some music books to study it while enjoying the warm drink.

"Let me see… I think I will also pick some of my older music sheets to have a bit of inspiration… Huh… But Sumeragi's style may be different", she scratched her head feeling a bit troubled, "… I wouldn't be able to compose if I don't know what kind of melody he likes to sing…"

She sighed, and decided to pick some soothing melodies, trying to hold everything without dropping it as she went back to the kitchen.

When she arrived she was surprised to see the dark haired idol sitting in one of the chairs, sipping calmly the cup of coffee that she left there.

"Huh? Are you… Drinking my coffee?", she said puzzled, which made the silent male stop and stare.

"AH! Kira-sama! I'm sorry!", Said Sakurazawa Eri, "The person that was supposed to make your coffee couldn't come because… Huh? Who made coffee?"

"Haruka-san", was his answer.

"Oh… Nice save Haruka", said Eri with an approving nod, "Kira-sama likes to drink coffee every day, but today the maid that was supposed to make it couldn't come as her mother got seriously ill and she needed to quit the job for this week to take care of her."

"Huh… You're welcome?", Haruka answered with an unsure voice.

"Ah… It's kind of troubling", said the manager sighing, "I know that you can't choose when your mom get sick but now it will be hard to find someone that can make a decent coffee for him…"

"She can do it"

"Huh?"

"Haruka"

"Haru…ka?", Eri repeated, receiving a nod in response, which made her look at Haruka with a dumbfounded expression.

"M-Me?", stuttered Haruka surprised.

"Wow, I kind of expected him to like your music as I heard you're very good but… Coffee too?", said the woman chuckling with an amused tone, "Congratulations Haruka! Now you're officially the coffee maker too!"

"E-Eh?"

"…Huh… Kira-sama sure is picky with coffee too, let me see… Hey, this stuff is really good!", she said widening her eyes in surprise after pouring a bit of coffee for and taking a gulp, "Mind making me some too? I really like it!"

"Er… Sure?"

"Thanks for the coffee", nodded Eri taking the cup with her, "Now I'm off to work, see you later!"

And then she was gone.

"Huh…I think I will pour some coffee to… Oh, there's none left", she said a bit disappointed, "Well, let's make more"

"…Have mine"

"Huh? Ah! T-There's no need Sumeragi-san!", said Haruka flailing her hands, "You can drink it! I will make more to enjoy it while studying!"

Kira nodded and started to slowly sip the black liquid again, while Haruka started to sweat, feeling very tense and nervous.

She tried to counter the feeling by sitting and flipping through the music sheets, making some notes and tapping noises, trying to think only in the music.

"…"

'Ah…! I can't! His stare is too intense!', she though when she felt the golden eyes staring her.

"H-Huh… Did you like the coffee?"

*Nods*

"Er… The weather is nice right?"

*Nods*

"Huh…"

'What am I supposed to do?', thought Haruka avoiding his gaze, feeling her cheeks hot because of the sheer embarrassment that she felt.

Suddenly there's some rustling and she looked up to see Kira picking her music sheets, looking at it with the same unreadable look, which made her more anxious.

"I can sing other kinds"

"Huh?"

"Music", he replied.

"Oh… So you mean that I should try another kinds?", he nods in response.

She tapped her pencil in deep though before deciding that it would be better if she got others books and sheets as she to study, but before she could even stand up a hand held her sleeve, which made her stop.

"Huh?", she blinked when her eyes looked straight to the man's golden.

"Here", he says, giving her a piece of paper that had some names written on it.

"?What is this?", she asked him, but Kira just finished stood up, and put his cup in the sink leaving after that.

Noticing that she wouldn't receive any response she stared back at the paper, still puzzled by the names written on it.

"It looks as if they are titles for something…", she trailed off before widening her eyes in realization, "Maybe… That's the songs that he sang?"

Haruka looked at the place where the silent idol was minutes ago.

It was strange, somehow she felt less tense and even smiled a bit, and despite the troubles with communication she no longer felt scared.

Holding the paper she thought that she finally started to understand him.

**-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000- **

**OMG, this chapter was hard, I'm better with dialogues but hahhahaha, Kira, you talk so little*cries***

**Now review time!**

**Brandnewmelody- **Haha thanks! Didn't know that you liked Kira too XD, yep, should stop making new fics or I will have trouble keeping with my older ones *sweatdrop*

**Yukiharuchin- **Here's the update! Sorry for taking so long!


	3. Chapter 3

It was 4:00 p.m when a tired Haruka opens the door of the place where she now lives, carrying heavy bags.

"Ah… It was difficult to find most of the list… And In the end I couldn't find his best hits as it was sold out", sighed Haruka feeling tired while she put the bags on the desk.

"Huh? Nanami-san? You look very tired", said Eri, that was sitting in one of the couches reading some documents, "What are these bags? If you wanted something I could have arranged for you, after all it's my job"

"Ah! Don't worry!", replied the orange haired girl with a weak smile, "I just was shopping some of Sumeragi-san's CDs"

"Kira-sama's CDs?", the manager repeated arching an eyebrow.

"Yes… He gave me list of his most know works", Haruka explained with an embarrassed laugh, "It's a shame that I couldn't find his big hits as they"Stu-u-u-pendous!" were sold out."

"… You know, the agency has all of his works, you didn't need to expend your own money, we could have provided it"

"Oh…", Haruka opened her mouth in a "O".

Ok, now she felt very stupid for not thinking about this before.

"… But that shows how hardworking and serious you are", said Eri chuckling in amusement, "Continue to think like that and tell me what you pretend ok?"

"Ah… Yes, thank you Sak… Eri-san", laughed Haruka a bit embarrassed, "You know, at first I was scared because you looked like a serious and stern person, but you're very kind"

"Of course I need to be kind! You're the person that Kira-sama approves of, and I must, in any circumstances, make sure that you wouldn't give up", replied the manager sighing and looking exhausted, "… Please promise me that you won't give up, you don't know how hard and frustrating is to find someone that he likes"

Haruka sweatdropped and nodded when the manager gave her a very pitiful puppy eyes, as she looked very tired and frustrated.

"Er… Don't worry, one of my best qualities is not giving up, I'm a very determined person", Haruka said trying to convince the woman.

"AHAHA, I'm glad", she said with a forced laugh, "Now, I will pick all of his works, anything that's labeled as 'Kira Sumeragi' will be in your hands in no time!"

"Ah, thank…", Haruka was going to say, but before she could even finish her sentence the woman was long gone, "…you"

-00-

Haruka took her headphones and took one of the CDs, putting one that was labeled as "HEAVEN'S GATE", which, if she wasn't mistaken, was one of the songs that Kira sang with the others member of the band that he sang with, HEAVENS.

"Wow this song is kind of upbeat", said Haruka surprised, then writing notes about it, "It's surprising to listen, it doesn't look as the kind of song that he would sing"

But then again, it was a surprise that he was even a singing idol as he's a quiet person.

After the song stopped she randomly took another CD and pressed the play button.

…And almost got a heart attack.

"GAH!", Haruka squeaked taking the phones off, breathing with difficulty while placing a hand on her chest, feeling her heart beating fast and her face flushing in deep red.

The song was… What was the correct word? Pure seduction, there were some parts that he sang in a low, whispering voice, like he was talking close to your ear, and that made her skin crawl and her body tremble.

"Ah…Ha… I-It's better if I drink water Hahaha…", she stuttered, making incoherent noises as her mind wasn't able to correctly process her thoughts.

When she stood up and turned she let a gasp as she saw Kira Sumeragi, standing close to door for who knows how long.

"Eh…", she gasped like a fish, her eyes widening in surprise while the raven haired man just stared her.

She stood there frozen like a statue for quite a time before some small voice in her mind told her to run for her life, which she did in an instant.

After she disappeared like a wind, Kira slowly approached the desk, taking the CD player and looking at it with a bit of interest before placing the phones on his head.

-00-

"Too… Close", Haruka gasped, her entire body shaking.

She took a deep breath before looking around, noticing that, for her convenience, she was in the kitchen, so she quickly took a glass of water and started to drink it, the cold liquid making her recover a bit.

"H-His voice is dangerous", mumbled Haruka blushing like a tomato when she remembered the way his voice felt too close when she heard the song.

But she was a professional now, and if she wanted to be the best composer she needed to stay strong and go through it!

… Still, the effect of his voice was kind of scaring if you aren't strong enough to snap out of it.

"W-Well, let's try this one… Huh? DVD? And there's no name?", she asked puzzled when she took one CD from the purse that she took unconsciously while running.

She got out of the kitchen and stared at the big TV screen in the living room.

Maybe she should give it a try.

-00-

"Stu-u-u-pendous!"

Kira raised an eyebrow when he heard the voice coming from the living room, opening the door as silent as he could manage he just stared Haruka, that was watching something on the TV, while covering her mouth with her hands, her cheeks slight red.

The door made a creaking noise when he fully opened it, startling the girl that quickly turned the TV off, looking very guilty to the floor, her mouth tightly shut.

He raised another eyebrow.

His new composer was… Different from anyone that he ever met, he met with a lot of composers that were supposed to be talented but all he saw and heard was nice melodies without impact, and he knew for a fact that like lyrics, music couldn't be put randomly even if there were some parts that sounded pretty.

But he saw how people sang her melodies, and he liked what he heard.

It was true that he got interested only because of the melodies that she composed, but in these short 3 days he felt somewhat draw by… Her weird antics, he was pretty sure that he wouldn't go through the trouble of talking or even speaking his mind(well, sort of) if it wasn't for her.

"Huh… Hehehe", chuckled Haruka closing her eyes as she was tried her best to control herself.

"?", his face got closer to her, while she pressed her hands with more strength against her mouth, like she was trying to muffle the noises coming from it.

"Mmmmm…. HAHAHAHA!", she laughed, not being able to hold herself, "Ah… Sor… HAHAHA"

Kira looked puzzled while Haruka tried to stop her laughter, but everytime she tried to do that her hands ended in her sides as she let the air be filled with her clear voice.

"Gasp! Ah… Sorry", she sobbed a bit, cleaning the tears of her face, which was red because of the sheer concentration in not having another laughing fit, "I-I didn't mean to offend you! I-It's just that… I didn't expect you to voice B-Barney and… Mfff"

She giggled a bit more, before finally settling and having a big smile, looking at him with a tint of admiration.

"You are really talented", she said finally staring him in the eyes, "It's wonderful how you're able to fit in any kind of role!"

Kiradidn't say anything and just approached her,which was too close for her comfort zone.

"Thanks", he whispered on her ear which made her fall in silence again while the sensation of her skin crawling got ten times worse as differently from only listening to his voice, she also felt dangerously aware of his body closer to her and his breath on her ear.

"Kira-sama, there's an appointment for you now!", both heard Eri's voice screams.

He walked away to Haruka relief, as she was sure that if things continued like that she would black out as she couldn't process anything right now.

"Ah… I forgot… How dangerous his voice could be", breathed Haruka.

She was sure that nothing in the world could make her heart beat as fast as Sumeragi Kira's voice.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000 -**

**You see, I was searching about Kira's VA when I discovered that he dubbed Barney, that purple tyrannosaur! I was laughing too much for words to describe it! XD**

**Now review time!**

**AmuletSkyla**- No problem, I didn't feel offended and I understand that my weak point is grammar, but the problem is that I can't even tell when it's right or wrong, even if I read it again*sweatdrop*

I plan to make HEAVENS appear, but it will take a bit longer, now about STARISH… Well, I will mention them, but I'm not sure if they will appear, it depends of my ideas and the flows of this fic

Oh! BTW, Kira's VA(Daisuke Ono) is the same as Sebastian from Black Buttler XD


End file.
